


Got The Whole World In Our Hands

by Mislav



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Sort of a Songfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislav/pseuds/Mislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, Joan, rooftop and the behive. Set post the episode 1x24 "Heroine".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got The Whole World In Our Hands

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own any of the Elementary characters and I am not making any money from writing this.
> 
> Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.
> 
> This is just a drabble, and therefore very short. The title is actually a line from the Beady Eye's song "Start Anew", that was playing in the last scene of the episode 1x24 "Heroine" (slight spoilers for that episode).

"You know that... that this is far from over, right?"

Sherlock's words come off as a surprise for Joan. It doesn't feel right, that sort of thing to be said in that sort of situation. Actually, it doesn't feel right to say anything during a moment that they share at that moment: it's perfect just the way it is.

He doesn't tell her what was he referring to, but she already knows.

"There will be... a trial." He continues, looking blankly at the beehive. "And police has yet to capture all of the criminals that she employed. Knowing her, I am sure that some of them are capable off..."

"Helping her escape?"

Sherlock just nods his head. Joan runs her hand through her hair, all of the sudden feeling a dread seeping into her stomach. But she supresses it the best she can and looks Sherlock in the eyes. For a moment, she thinks that she saw him blushing. Maybe.

" _We_ defeated her once, _we_ can do it again."

A warm wind blows, playing with Joan's hair. Sherlock sighs.

"It's over, Sherlock."

Small smile forms on Sherlock lips. Joan smiles, turning her attention back to the beehive.

"Let's just... watch bees, OK? Lets not think about her today, for once. Just... enjoy ourselves."

This time, they did.

_~Come on take a chance and start anew.~_


End file.
